Tank:G99 RhB Waffentrager
15 cm Pak L/29.5 File:Rhm.-Borsig Waffenträger scr 3.jpg 12,8 cm Kanone 44 L/55 File:Rhm.-Borsig Waffenträger scr 4.jpg |InTheGame_pros= * Very good accuracy, damage, aiming time, RoF and great DPM with the 128mm, no stock grind * Very low profile and amazingly excellent camouflage values, you can disappear in battlefield with right crew skills and equiptment * Has a full 360° arc of fire * Tracks occasionally eat shots from higher tiers (rare, but it can happen) |InTheGame_cons= * Armor won't even protect against HE rounds from Tier 1 tanks, no need to crash, you touch other tank you receive damage * Limited gun elevation and depression values * Engine frequently gets knocked out by hits to the front of the hull, usually combined with a broken track * The view range is somewhat poor, so binoculars are required if the Rhm. Borsig wants to spot its own targets * Hull is quite wide and light weight makes it very vulnerable from ramming * Low profile means you need get higher place to get better sniping position |InTheGame_performance= With the 12,8 cm this tank destroyer is a long-range sniper and, because of your armor and less than stellar mobility, you want to keep it at long range because once you are spotted, you are dead. Before 9.2 this tank had the best DPM of all German tier VIII TD's and even after the nerf that came with that update it still has that position (although the RoF was reduced to 5,22) so if you keep at range your amazing damage and penetration will soon destroy the competition. With the 15 cm your playstyle changes to a short-range brawler/ambusher, taking pot-shots at the enemy at ranges where they will be able to see you and you will have to aim for weakspots in the enemy armor because of your lower penetration. However you get increased damage per shell as compensation for the loss of accuracy, penetration and RoF. If you choose this option have a stronger tank draw fire while you try to get a shot at their weaker armor. It is worth noting that the Rhm.-Borsig Waffentrager is susceptible to fires. Shots to the rear of the tank will most likely damage the fuel tanks or ignite them straight away. Also because of the low HP pool of the engine, it is not uncommon to be set on fire from frontal engine shots. For this reason it may be worth taking a premium AUTOMATIC fire extinguisher, as opposed to the regular manual one. The other method to counter this is to stay hidden. |InTheGame_equipment= GLD, Binocular Telescope, Camouflage Net, Large-Caliber Tank Gun Rammer |History= Developed by the Rheinmetall-Borsig company and designed as a special artillery carrier. The vehicle was designed to carry an artillery system as well as to fire from the chassis. The vehicle utilized the suspension of the Hetzer tank destroyer. Development continued from the end of 1942 through the middle of 1944. However, the project was discontinued in favor of the Ardelt project because of a complicated design, high cost, and excessive weight. |HistoricalGallery= image:Rheinmetall 1.jpg with 15 cm Pak L/29.5 image:Rheinmetall 2.jpg with 12,8 cm Kanone 44 L/55 |Ref_references= N/A |Ref_sources= |External_Reviews= |Ref_links= * http://ftr-wot.blogspot.cz/2013/03/devil-wears-praga-38t-praga-td-proposal.html * http://ftr.wot-news.com/2013/09/06/how-historical-is-the-upcoming-8-9-line/ |Sidebar_GunAlt= 12.8cm T5E1 Kanone 44 L/55 |Sidebar_Camostop=22.56 |Sidebar_Camomove=13.54 |Sidebar_Camofire=4.58 |Sidebar_Passhard=0.863 |Sidebar_Passmed=1.055 |Sidebar_Passsoft=2.014 |Sidebar_DispTurret=0.115 |Sidebar_DispRecoil=3.836 |Sidebar_DispAccel=0.211 |Sidebar_DispTurning=0.211 }}